UE Legacy
UE Homepage | Rules Page | Character Creation Page UE Exalted legacy archive. I am removing and adapting this material as time allows. Backgrounds This will eventually hold the rules detailing the development and use of the various backgrounds. Rule Set UE Rule set for combat, weapon stats, Skirmish Combat, Socal Combat, and general rules. Actions An Action is an attempt to accomplish a single limited action, such as an attack, an ability check, or some similar effect. Most Actions are a single die roll. It is possible to accomplish more than one task at the same time, by taking a Double Action. There are several different types of Actions. Reflexive Actions as defined in Core Exalted have been divided up into Reflexive Actions, which allow player choice and Instant Actions, which do not. Any effect that in Core Exalted refers to Reflexive Actions includes both in UE, and Instant Action's are considered Reflexive Actions for restrictions on Non-Reflexive Actions. *'Normal Action': An Action that takes time and/or effort and which has a chance of failure,(Requires a die roll) is a Normal Action. *'Diceless Action': An action that requires time or effort but does not actually have a chance of failure. An action that does not require a roll is a Diceless Action. *'Reflexive Action': A Reflexive Action is very quick and/or require no conscious effort on the part of the character, and may or may not requires a dice roll. Reflexive Actions are often involuntary for the Character, but are always option for the player Character's are not restricted in the number of Reflexive Actions they may take per Activation or per Tick. Reflexive Actions may be taken by both the Active and Non-Active Characters. Reflexive Action's are not considered Action's for counting purposes, and never consume a characters Action for a tick. Charms used as part of a Reflexive Action are still considered for Charm usage limitations. *'Instant Action': Instant Action's effectively take no time and last only for a moment, and may or may not require a die roll. The difference between an Instant Action and a Reflexive Action is that Instant Action take no time at all and can take place between ticks, they are also not under player or character control. By default Instant Actions are not counted as an "Action" for counting purposes, such as Activation Speed, or Combined Actions, and are considered Reflexive Actions for effects that limit possible Actions. Charms used as part of an Instant Action are still considered Charms when determining Charm usage limitations. Instant Action's are involuntary for both the Character and the Player, and take place once triggered regardless of the desires of the player. Action's that cause or include Instant Action's are still under the control of the character/player as normal, but the Instant Action triggered is not. *'Combined Action': A Combined Action allows a character to perform two separate actions at the same time. Each action is resolved with a separate roll. Both rolls suffer a penalty determined by the type of actions being combined. If the penalty would reduce one or both of the dice pools to 0, the character may not attempt the Double Action. **Diceless Action and a Normal Action: -4 dice penalty to the Normal Action. **Normal Action and a Normal Action: -8 Penalty to both Normal Actions. =Dramatic Rules= The basic rules for determining the outcome of significent events in UE. These rules provide the frame work from which all other rules are derived. The basic mechanics function as they do in Core Exalted. D10 vs 7, 10 counts as two, with possible blotch. The primary difference is derived from UE's 10 point scale, which alter's standard penalties and success levels. As a rough guideline, most penatly or bonuses are twice what they are in Core Exalted but this is not always the case. Relative Attriubte and Abilty levels are more important in UE, than simpy who has and uses what Charm, and the divided between Exalted and other beings is not as wide. :Dramatic Actions :List the various Dramatic Actions that may be taken by character's and how they are resolved. (Throwing a crying fit that your significant other did not buy you flowers for your birthday, how ever is not covered.) :Activations and Turn Structure :Basic rules of turn resolution. Economic System Rule's set defining how resources, income and markets function in UE. Includes Item prices (In RP's), Item Creation, Artifact Creation, Income Sources, Stronghold Expansion, Lifestyle effects, etc. Experimental Ideas These are idea's and concepts that are being worked on or proposed and may be modified or scraped. Most of the rules set are in a draft state and are far from fixed, but Experimental Idea's may or may not have a place or purpose in the rules set so are very "iffy". #'ECost': Given the varying absolute benefit of a single given roll, the Mote cost to purchase a die with any of the excellencies or similar effects, varies as well. The ECost is the number of Mote's required to purchase a single die, with twice the ECost being the number of Mote's required to purchase a success. Most rolls will have an ECost of 1. Charm Sets UE charm set's for the various Exalted types, as well Gods, Creatures, Demons, Undead, Enlightened. Low tire UE charms are much more limited in scope than E charm's. Charm's presenet in multiple charm set's are also more common. Virtues Characters may pick a Virtue expression from each of the four Virtue categories. Direct link to the Virtues page. Effects and Conditions There are several different types of effects and conditions. Effects are things that happen to a character or the environment around them. A condition affects only the character and alters the Actions they may take and/or how they are affected by other characters’ and events. # [[UE Instant|'Instant Effect']]: An Instant Effects take place immediately, they have no duration lasting only for one roll, any effects are applied immediately to any and all character's affected. Instant Effects can cause or be the result of Instant Actions but are not the same thing. An Action is some thing that your do, an Effect is something that happens to you. An example of an Instant Effect is an explosion, it deals damage to everyone in the area, and then ends. The DV penalty from being the target of a Duel Attack Action is an Instant Condition, which last for a single attack roll, and then ends. =Combat Rules= Rules for each of the different forms of combat in UE. Combat rule's are the based on the Dramatic Rules but are more detailed to meet the needs of combat resolution. Normal Combat Rule's for running normal combat between multiple combatants each acting as an individual. :Combat Actions :Lists the various Actions that are can be taken during Normal Combat and how they are resolved. Skirmish Combat Rule set for combat between armies, each made up of a number of seperate groups acting as units, or high power solo untis. This is UE mass combat and is much different than the Mass Combat of E, but uses it as a base. Social Combat Rule set for social interaction between PC's and NPC's. Includes rules for individual social combat and group social combat. Reaction Count Determines Order of Activation each turn. (Join Battle Success - Last Action Speed) Highest goes first. See page for details. =The Curse, Limit Burn, Limit Break= The Great Curse of E has been replaced by the Curse in UE. The Curse manifest in two forms, the mild Limit Burn, and the major Limit Break. The Curse is heavly effected by the PC's Morality score, and the Virtues that the player has taken. Why Not Just Play Exalted? I really like the Exalted World, but there are quite a few aspects of the rules that I don’t. I prefer a much grittier game than the default Exalted rule's set provides, and one's that involve multiple sets of threat group which are all a real threat. This requires an environment where being's other than Exalted have some real effect on the characters. As many have complained beasts, mortals, Gods, Demons, and Elementals are all massively underpowered compared to the Exalted. This can be compensated for by adding a whole bunch of power to them, but soon reaches the "Super Hero" level, where realistically little but the hero's would remain. Character's go from start to challenged by little very quickly, which I feel misses out on a great deal of stories. The default starting world of Exalted is ready to explode tomorrow, which can make for some interesting Story, but those stories require that the character's quickly and easily be able to defeat whole armies with little assistance. This creates a play environment in which other character build's also gain power quickly to balance them, which makes many task which would other wise be excellent stories a matter of a couple of charm uses. Such things include gathering information, recruiting an army, politics, personal interaction. Politics is a give and take between power group's that are not able to achieve their entire individual goal's, because of limited resources. Basically this is more of a revision that a mod to Exalted, a player in a previous game made the comment that, while the changes suggested where good it was closer to a rewrite than a house rule, so I decided to go ahead and do just that. Many of the changes made are rules oriented, but their are also setting changes, that i hope will provide a more varied story enviroment, that promote's all kinds of stories. In case it need to be pointed out for the slow among us, this is a very much low powered Exalted Mod. If you ideal ending for the long and complex life of Chejop Kejak is to "Kick some ass" or "Die at my hands" this is probably not for you. But you are free to take any aspect of it that would improve the story, that you are telling, be it as the ST or a Player. Uexalted is NOT "I win, covered in awsome sauce." it is intended to require a player to be smart in more way's than piling charms together. Turn Structure and Character Activation Each Turn, (Short or Long) every character has a chance to take actions, the period in which these Actions are resolved is an Activation. An Activation is the amount of time a character has to act in during a turn so contains 6 ticks. See page for detailed rules. *'Active Character': The Character who's Activation is being resolved is the Active Character. The Active character only changes at the end of the Activation when the next character in the Order of Activation becomes the Active Character. Effects that allow a Non-Active Character to Interrupt the Activation do not change the Active Character unless they end the Activation all together. Active Character may take any type of action except Interrupt Actions. (Interrupt Actions allow a character to act during another character's Activation) *'Non-Active Character': All character's other than the Active Character are Non-Active Character's even if they take an Action during another players Activation. Non-Active Character may take Reflexive, Instant, and Interrupt Actions in response to the Active Character's Action. *'Inclusive/Exclusive Effect/Action': An Inclusive Effect or Action affects both the Active Character and any valid Non-Active Characters. Example: An Inclusive Reflexive (Perception + Awareness) Action to hear an explosion or movement in another area. Exclusive Effects/Action's only affect the Active Character. Example: (Perception + Awareness) Instant Action to determine if the Active Character sees the thug hidden in the shadows before entering the alley. *'Order of Activation': The order in which characters become the Active Character during the Round. It has a number of rule's which are detailed on the linked page. *'Reaction Count': Reaction count is used to determine a character's place in the Order of Activation each round, and is detailed on it's page. Weapon Conversion in Process. Needed Price, Add Pen(X), damage alteration UE does not use Flurries and have incorporated the Scion double attack as the Double Attack Action. Weapons do not have rate as a basic statistic. Some weapons have the (RATE X) weapon tag which reduces the multiple action penatly for the Double Attack Action. =Normal Weapons= Normal Melee Weapons Bladed Melee Weapons Rate removed, DW tags added. damage accuracy not done Sharp Impact Weapons Blunt Impact Melee Weapons Spear & Fork Melee Weapons Chain & Whip Melee Weapons Normal Martial Arts Weapons Punching Martial Arts Weapons Kicking Martial Arts Weapons Clinching Martial Arts Weapons Normal Ranged Weapon Thrown (All) Weapons Bows Bows add the character's strenght to thier base damage and may use specilized ammo types. Crossbows Crossbows do not add the character's strenght to thier damage, but may use specailized ammo. Firearms & Flamepieces Neither Firearms or Flamepieces add the character's strenght to the damage. =Artifact Weapons= Artifact Melee Weapons Bladed Melee Lightklave: May only parry unarmed attacks,knifes, or dueling blades. Sawklave: Armored Soak is doubled. Sharp Impact Melee Blunt Impact Melee Spear & Fork Melee Chain & Whip Melee Martial Arts (All) Weapons A Hornet Wand may not be used to block lethal damage. Bufferfly Fan: When useing Off:D style +2 Dodge DV against ranged attack. Does not apply to Blast or Spray attacks. Smashfist: May use Martial Arts to parry Lethal Damage. Razor Claws:Martial Arts Can Parry Lethal, Expand and Contract at will, but still give -2 dice for hand use. Fate String: Clinched foe may not speak. Artifact Ranged Weapons Thrown Weapons (All) All Artifact thrown weapon's can be upgraded for 1 dot, to create phantom copies of themselves so that they never leave thier owner's hand. Hurrican Fist:Artifact version of a Bola, clinch may only hold a foe. Phantom Copies may only attack. Artifact Bows Artifact Bows have no maximum strenght and adjust themselves to the user. Bow's add strenght to base damage, and can use specilized ammo types. Artifact Crossbows Artifact Crossbows do not add strenght to base damage, and may use specilized ammo types. Artifact Firearms Firearms and Flamepieces do not add the character's strenght to base damage. The Range listed for Spray weapons (Flamepieces) is thier max range. Artifact Armor is more expensive and rarer in UE than in E. But various types of exceptional non-artifact armors are more common, and can be made out of special materail's, which fill the gap between Normal Armor and Artifact Armor. Non-Artifact Armor Non-Artifact Armor is the most common and lest effective type of armor, its normally constructed from mundane materails. Non-Artifact Armor can be constructed from special material, to a higher degree of quality, or with enchantments. These alterations are listed under Armor Craft Enchancments. For the moment all armor's will have thier E and UE stats listed to make it easier for me to compare as i fine tune the system. ---- Light Armor Breastplate Light armor that cover's the chest and back. Allows a high degree of mobility and little fatigue. It may be concealed under a heavy jacket or cloak. E stats: Soak +4L/2B Mobility -1 Fatigue 1 Cost 2 Tags: Concealable Buff Jacket One of the most common types of Armor in Creation. A knee-lenght leather garment, made from a varity of materials. E Stats: Soak +3L/4B Mobility -1 Fatigue 2 Cost 1 Tags: Chain Shirt A chain shirt is a pullover shirt made from links of extremely fine mail, providing protection to the torso and upper arms. It may be worn under normal cloathing. E Stats: Soak +3L/1B Mobility 0 Fatigue 1 Cost 2 Tags: Concealable ---- Medium Armor Chain Hauberk A long-sleeved chain shirt, that hangs to the knee's, normally comes with greaves, to protect the lower legs. Chain Hauberks are worn over a padded undergarmet that prevents chaffing and spreads the impact of blows. This is your generic chain mail armor. E Stats: Soak +6L/7B Mobility -3 Fatigue 2 Cost 3 Tags: Lamellar Lamellar armor is a breastplate composed of a series of interlocking horizontal bands. Lamellar is lighter and more flexible than a standard breastplate and allows better air circulation. Includes greaves to protect lower legs, a skirt to protect the upper legs, and bracer's to protect the wrists and lower arms. May be concealed under a heavy jacket or cloak. E Stats: Soak +6L/8B Mobility -2 Fatigue 1 Cost 3 Tags: Concealable Reinforced Buff Jacket A heavier version of the buff jacket, adding metal plates or swaths of chain mail to cover vital areas. It may be made in a concealble version for +1 Fatigue. E Stats: Soak +5L/8B Mobility -2 Fatigue 2 Cost 2 to 3 Tags: ---- Heavy Armor Heavy Armor in UE has Ping reduction to make it more effective against Fast weapons. Articulated Plate Full Body Armor made of interlocking plates over a leather harness and held together with hinges and pins. Chain mail is used to cover areas such as the armpits, groin and back of the knees, where plate armor can not be made to provide the needed range of movement. Articulated Plate requires a high degree of skill to create and is thier from normally expensive and has a limited avalibility. E Stats: Soak +9L/9B Mobility -3 Fatigue 2 Cost 5 Tags: UE Stats: Soak +9L/9B Mobility -3 Fatigue 2 Cost 5 Tags: Ping(2) Plate-and-Chain Plate-and-Chain is similar to a reinforced breastplate, except that chain mail and additon padding is added to increase the coverage area. Plate-and-Chain is the strongest commonly available armor and is the standard of heavy cavalry outside the Realm. E Stats: Soak +8L/10B Mobility -4 Fatigue 3 Cost 4 Tags: UE Stats: Soak +8L/10B Mobility -4 Fatigue 3 Cost 4 Tags: Ping(1) Reinforced Breastplate A breastplate with attached shoulder guards, this armor also includes a skirt that protects the character's crotch and upper thighs, greaves for the lower legs, and a pair of long bracer's for the forearms. This armor provides excellent portection to the area's covered, but leaves significant portion's of the character total unarmored. This is the standard armor of the Realm's heavy infantry. E Stats: Soak +7L/6B Mobility -2 Fatigue 1 Cost 4 Tags: UE Stats: Soak +7L/6B Mobility -2 Fatigue 1 Cost 4 Tags: Ping(1) ---- Superheavy Armor Superheavy Armor in UE has Ping reduction to make it more effective against Fast weapons. Chain Swathing Chain Swathing is made of mulitiple layers of chain mail. It provides good protection but is vary heavy and the weight is poorly distributed restricts movement. Wearing this armor for any lenght of time is massivly fatiguing and vary cumbersome. E Stats: Soak +11L/14B Mobility -6 Fatigue 5 Cost 4 Tags: UE Stats: Soak +11L/14B Mobility -6 Fatigue 5 Cost 4 Tags:Ping(2) ---- Superheavy Plate Massively reinforced articulated plate. Uses heavyier construction to provide better protection and often does away with chain mail sections all together. E Stats: Soak +12L/12B Mobility -4 Fatigue 3 Cost 5 Tags: UE Stats: Soak +12L/12B Mobility -4 Fatigue 3 Cost 5 Tags: Ping(3) Armor Craft Enhancement Artifact Armor Artifact Armor's are rare and expensive armor crafted from one or more of the Five Magical Materails. Artifact Armor are more difficult to damage or destroy, and require an attunement cost. The Cost of all artifact armor is in artifact dots. ---- Light Artifact Armor Artifact versions of light armor. Breastplate Light armor that cover's the chest and back. Allows a high degree of mobility and little fatigue. It may be concealed under a heavy jacket or cloak. E stats: Soak +6L/4B Hardness 2L/2B Mobility 0 Fatigue 0 Cost 1 Attune 2 Tags: Concealable UE stats: Soak +8L/7B Hardness 4L/4B Mobility 0 Fatigue 0 Cost 1 Attune 3 Tags: Concealable Chain Shirt A chain shirt is a pullover shirt made from links of extremely fine mail, providing protection to the torso and upper arms. It may be worn under normal cloathing. E Stats: Soak +5L/3B Hardness 2L/2B Mobility 0 Fatigue 0 Cost 1 Attune 2 Tags: Concealable UE Stats: Soak +7L/6B Hardness 3L/3B Mobility 0 Fatigue 0 Cost 1 Attune 3 Tags: Concealable ---- Medium Artifact Armor Artifact versions of Medium Armor, in UE has Ping reduction to make it more effective against Fast weapons. Lamellar Lamellar armor is a breastplate composed of a series of interlocking horizontal bands. Lamellar is lighter and more flexible than a standard breastplate and allows better air circulation. Includes greaves to protect lower legs, a skirt to protect the upper legs, and bracer's to protect the wrists and lower arms. May be concealed under a heavy jacket or cloak. E Stats: Soak +8L/9B Hardness 5L/5B Mobility -1 Fatigue 0 Cost 2 Attune 3 Tags: Concealable UE Stats: Soak +12L/14B Hardness 8L/8B Mobility -1 Fatigue 0 Cost 2 Attune 5 Tags: Con, Ping(1) Reinforced Buff Jacket A heavier version of the buff jacket, adding metal plates or swaths of chain mail to cover vital areas. It may be made in a concealble version for +1 Fatigue. E Stats: Soak +7L/10B Hardness 5L/5B Mobility -1 Fatigue 0 Cost 2 Attune 3 Tags: UE Stats: Soak +10L/16B Hardness 7L/7B Mobility -1 Fatigue 0 Cost 2 Attune 4 Tags: Ping(1) ---- Heavy Artifact Armor Artifact versions of Heavy Armor, in UE have a ping reduction to reduce the effectiveness of Fast Weapons' Articulated Plate Full Body Armor made of interlocking plates over a leather harness and held together with hinges and pins. Chain mail is used to cover areas such as the armpits, groin and back of the knees, where plate armor can not be made to provide the needed range of movement. Articulated Plate requires a high degree of skill to create and is thier from normally expensive and has a limited avalibility. E Stats: Soak +12L/14B Hardness 8L/8B Mobility -2 Fatigue 1 Cost 4 Attune 6 Tags: UE Stats: Soak +17L/14B Hardness 12L/12B Mobility -2 Fatigue 1 Cost 4 Attune 8 Tags: Ping(4) ''' Reinforced Breastplate A breastplate with attached shoulder guards, this armor also includes a skirt that protects the character's crotch and upper thighs, greaves for the lower legs, and a pair of long bracer's for the forearms. This armor provides excellent portection to the area's covered, but leaves significant portion's of the character total unarmored. This is the standard armor of the Realm's heavy infantry. E Stats: Soak +10L/9B Hardness 8L/8B Mobility -1 Fatigue 1 Cost 3 Attune 4 Tags: '''E Stats: Soak +14L/12B Hardness 12L/12B Mobility -1 Fatigue 1 Cost 3 Attune 6 Tags: Ping(3) ---- Superheavy Artifact Armor Artifact versions of Superheavy Armor, in UE have high ping reduction making Fast Weapons vary ineffective against them. Superheavy Plate Massively reinforced articulated plate. Uses heavyier construction to provide better protection and often does away with chain mail sections all together. E Stats: Soak +15L/15B Hardness 10L/10B Mobility -2 Fatigue 2 Cost 5 Attune 8 Tags: UE Stats: Soak +20L/20B Hardness 15L/15B Mobility -4 Fatigue 4 Cost 5 Attune 10 Tags: Ping(6) Powered Armor Powered Armor is high level artifact armor that provides, a high level of protection along with additonal abilities to the wearer. Warcaster's generally wear some form of Powered Armor. ---- Light Power Armor ---- Medium Power Armor ---- Heavy Power Armor Weapon Tags UE has a number of altered and new weapons tags. Savage A weapon with the Savage tag uses strength instead of dexterity to determine the attack pool. This tag is most commonly seen on the natural attack forms of Beasts. Some Beasts who use weapons that augment thier natural attacks also have this tag. '''Note: This is not a clinch attack. It does not deal piercing damage and is not effected by clinch charms. Penetration X (Pen X) A weapon with the Penetration X tag, negates a number of points of Ping Reduction equal to X on armor which has it. This is generally only found on large and heavy weapon or weapon's designed to by pass armor. Weapons with the Piercing tag are less common in UE, and this Tag takes it's place. It allows large weapons to deal increased damage against Heavy Armor, which have high Ping Reduction. Ping Reduction makes small fast weapon's far less effective against Heavy Armor, as it reduces it's minimum damage. Overwhelming/X (O) The Overwhelming tag in UE is slightly different than in E. If a character's normal minimum damage is less than X. X becomes the minimum damage. If a characters normal minimum damage is equal to or greater than X. Minimum damage is increased by X/3 rounded up. '''Note: A Weapon with O(0) increase the character's minimum damage by 1. Off Hand Defensive Weapon(Off:D) This weapon is designed as a secondary weapon and allows Duel Wielding, as a Defensive Off Hand set. Off Hand Offensive Weapon(Off:O) This weapon is designed as a secondary weapon and allows Duel Wielding, as a Offensive Off Hand combo. Paired Weapons(Pair X) This weapon is designed to be used in a matched pair and allows Duel Wielding, as a Paired Weapon set. A character uses a set of Paired weapon reduces the multiple action pentaly for a Double Attack by X to a maximum of 0. If X is not listed with the Tag it is assumed to be 0. Clinch Enhancer © Weapons with this tag can be used to initiate and augment clinch attacks. Firearm Type (F) Weapons with the F tag do not add Strenght to the damage value to determine Raw Damage. Blast Type X (BLT X) Weapons with the BLT tag are tasty sandwhiches. er not so much. Weapons with this tag produce an area effect detonation on impact with an radius of X yards. The rules on Blast effects can be found here. Spray Type (SPR) These weapon's discharge a spray of Flame, Acid, or some such. Range stat is the max range of the weapon. Spray weapons generate a line effect and attack every target in the area to the limit of thier range. The rules on Blast and Spray effects can be found here. Lance Type (L) Stat linew with this Tag are only applicable when the weapon is used while charging or while bracing against a charging opponent. Otherwise the weapon has to revert to the other statblocks or can not be used at all. Bow Type (B) Weapons of the Bow type make use of ammunition that can modify it's battle performance. Martial Arts Type (M) Weapons with this Tag use modes of attack that are very similar to natural attacks, and may be used with Martal Arts or Melee. Martial Arts only type (MO) Weapons with the MO tag may only be used with the Martial Arts ability. They can not be used with the Melee ability as they resemble enhancements of natural atttacks more than they do held weapons. Natural (N) These weapons are natural parts of the body and can not be disarmed. (Unless you chop some bits off) Single Shot (S) Weapons like these require a miscellaneous action to reload after each shot. Disarming (D) Weapons with the D tag add +4 dice to all attempts to disarm an opponenet. Shield Ignore (ShI) Weapons with ShI are chained weapon's such as Flail's that have an unperdictible path, and ignore the DV bonus from Shields and Duel Wield. Twin Gun (TWS) Firearms with the Twin Gun Style tag may be used one to a hand allowing the use of Duel Wield Twin Gun Style. Gun Blade Style (GBS) Firearms with the Twin Gun Style tag may be used one to a hand allowing the use of Duel Wield Gun Blade Style. Inaccurate (INA) Inaccurate weapons are difficult to aim and can deviate from thier target. These weapons are often Blast Type weapons. Every two successes rolled count as one successe. If an Inaccurate Blast weapon fails to strike it's target a deviation roll is made to determine where it lands. The original target can still but effected by the Blast effect. See Blast page. Category:UE